


Dreams

by jjscm



Category: Dublin Murders (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-12
Updated: 2019-11-12
Packaged: 2021-01-29 14:02:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21411361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jjscm/pseuds/jjscm
Summary: Cassie and Rob's perspectives.
Relationships: Cassie Maddox/Rob Reilly
Comments: 30
Kudos: 16





	Dreams

Rob relaxes his fingers around Cassie's as he lifts his head from where it's buried in her neck. They kiss again and he rolls over so that he's on his back beside her. He reaches out to pull her over to him and she lies against his chest, one hand against his heart, feeling it pounding in time with her own.

She reaches out to pull the duvet over them. Her breathing slowly returns to normal as her heart rate slows and she considers making some quip — _remind me to thank your landlady_ — but she doesn't. No words are required.

He strokes her hair and kisses the top of her head and she can't ever remember feeling this peaceful or close to anyone. She closes her eyes and lets his hand against her hair lull her into a deep sleep, for once devoid of nightmares of deers.

...

Rob dreams that he is being chased by the wolf. He runs out of the bedroom and into the street, only to find himself in the woods. He stops and looks around, realising that he's not running from anything after all, he's looking for someone. Where is Cassie?

"Cassie?" he calls desperately. "Where are you?" He stumbles further into the woods and sees a woman with dark hair standing by his tree. "Cassie?" The woman turns to face him and it's Cassie but somehow not Cassie. "Lexie?"

She laughs, a cruel mocking laugh and he can hear Peter and Jamie join in. _Keep up, Adam_.

He runs around looking for them, wishing he had his bike. "Peter? Jamie? Wait for me!" He sees Cassie standing on the edge of a cliff and runs to her but then she turns into his mother. _You know what happens to the people you love, Adam_, she says softly. _Are you ready to let this one go?_

He remembers the wolf is still chasing him and spins around but it's too late, the creature has him by the jaws.

He wakes up panicking, his heart pounding. At first he's not sure where he is, but then he realises he can still feel Cassie's weight against him. She's draped across his chest in a deep sleep, her dreams apparently untroubled. It's a good thing he didn't shout out.

He disentangles her arm and moves her safely away from him. She stirs slightly but doesn't wake. He gets up and dresses with his mind still in turmoil, then sits on the end of the bed. Cassie is still asleep, looking more like Lexie with her hair across her face.

He remembers his mother's words in his dream and knows what he has to do. Last night he had this idea that they could still be friends afterwards, that it might be awkward at first, but eventually they'd be able to joke and high five about it. _Best one-night stand ever!_ Watching her sleep now though, he knows that can't happen. There's only one way to protect her from the curse that surrounds him.

He has to let her go.


End file.
